A Short Meetup
Log Title: A Short Meetup Characters: Bulwark Elita One Location: Valvolux Date: 2018 TP: The Fallen TP Valvolux TP Summary: Elita One and Bulwark share some information. Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Elita One When Bulwark arrives at the temporary base, the area's already being put to good use. Elita One saw to that. Her hands are clasped behind her back, and if one had a good read on mecha, she'd appear to be apprehensive. Docket and Junket, her two tape adjuncts, stand behind her at her shoulders. She's treating the meeting respectfully, recognizing that the mech didn't answer to her, though his views currently align with the Autobots. Bulwark gives the base a quick scan, noting the activity as he looks for Elita. Once he spots her the large mech makes his way through the various personnel to present himself to the anxious acting commanding officer of the Autobots. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm... can you get me a sample of what's messing Dusty up? I want to see if there's any native flora or venoms that'll counteract it." <> Scales says, "I have a couple already. Doin' analysis on one, but you can look at the other." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Much obliged." Elita One raises her gaze as Bulwark approaches. And there it is, that queenly mask that the rulers must wear. "Bulwark. Good of you to come on such short notice. I appreciate it." She motions to the main doors, "Join me inside if you would." Elita One enters, and passes the war room equivalent. Energon levels, medical reports, scouting, and communications are being staffed by mechs and femmes. The femme Imager is hunt-and-pecking a console as she puts in an inventory report. Docket and Junket split off from the two as they enter what passes for the command room. "I'll be blunt Bulwark...there's several things I need answers to. I'm hoping you can provide me with some knowledge from the First Age that can help me with the current situation. Currently we have one mech's life on the line and its only going to get worse from there." Bulwark nods, "Your request did sound a bit urgent..." He follows after her, optics tracking her instead of immediately taking in the room. "I will do my best to provide what answers I can; especially in regards to the suffering mech. I may be able to offer some sort of assistance there, depending on what the situation is." Elita One remains standing, and stares at one of the holograms on the wall for a few moments. "I don't believe in miracles. Bulwark. The idea that things just...happen that need to happen. That doesn't track with me. Perhaps its the eons of war against Shockwave and his logic that've made me seek for the logic in the adversity present but its not so easy to just justify something as being some sort of deus ex machina." She turns to face you, her hands clasped together before her, and cuts the intrigue "I've heard reports of a great terrible foe from Cybertron's past returning." She leaves him nameless, in an attempt to garner how much Bulwark will extrapolate on his own. "He returns mere astrosweeps before you are awakened." Her tone isn't accusatory, but it does seem somber. "I get reports now of an agent of this dark power in Valvolux. He communicates to us that he wants an item of significant renown" Elita approaches slowly, "An item claimed to speak to Primus himself or so I've heard...from multiple people now. Bulwark." She gives a short pause, "What do you know of this box and why others would want it so?" Bulwark's optics follow the femme as she moves, just listening as she speaks and waiting until she's finished to respond. "I know of the one you speak and, recently, his lackey here on Cybertron. As I said before I will do whatever it takes to keep this city and those who call it home, however temporary, safe from his influences." He pauses and watches carefully for a rection. "If I am reading the situaion right it seems I have fallen short in that regard, at least temporarily." Another pause as his optics regard those in the room in turn before coming back to rest on Elita. "I know it is a way to communicate directly with Vector Sigma, and possibly more, if the babblings of those who held it before may be believed, but I have not had the time to properly determine that." Elita One gives Bulwark a level gaze for several moments, though she's obviously concerned still. "The Emissary seems to believe it. And that means the Fallen believes it as well. We need to unlock more of what this 'oracle' is and what we can do about it. This agent has demanded three times to be given the oracle and on this last time he poisoned Dust Devil. We must believe that the Fallen is en route even now from wherever in the galaxy he may lie. Swiftness is everything at the moment." She turns slowly to step back behind her desk, then settles herself down a hair. "I'm arranging for Encore to make a sortie to any of the ancient libraries of Cybertron in hopes that the reformatting of the planet may restore any of them even partially. Any information about this oracle is absolutely critical for us to make an informed defense." She lets that sink in for a moment, "Bulwark. I know you understand the gravitas of this situation. And as I've understood it. The Fallen has completely destroyed the evil Junkion base the 'Disco Star' in his quest for more power. If this is so then he is nearly immeasurable. We need every single weapon. every hidden secret. every sealed away upgrade we can find if we are to stop him before he does the same to Cybertron. We must also be willing..." She takes a moment again, "to sacrifice this oracle if need be. He /cannot/ have access to such a thing. The world itself may either bend to his will or be as good as destroyed if in his grip." Bulwark considers Elita's words creafully, nodding in agreemen in places. "In regards to your poisoned mech; I do have an idea that will buy him the time he needs, but would require moving him elsewhere to implement it. It would also have the advantage of allowing access to the systems I integrated into my chambers before I went into stasis." The mech's optics close as he turns over the problem currently presented before him. It is not quick, but he eventually opens them again. "If you would be willing to accompany me there, whether Dust Devil is moved or not I would be willing to share with you knowledge that, I believe, would prove comforting for the upcoming conflict with the Fallen." His tone is even and honest when he makes the proposal. Elita One is speechless for a moment, but seems to follow. "We put him in stasis" She considers it, "There is no telling how long that may be. He may be there for many years. And he has been through such an unusual life to begin with." Elita nods softly, "We will make sure he has an informed decision." As for the proposal to venture to the Cathedral, she nods again slowly, "I had wanted to see the shrine to the First of Femmes yes. A great deal of us draw strength and comfort from her example. I would pay tribute to her." Bulwark nods, "I would not want to take such a choice out of his hands. In the mean time I will do what I can to assist those caring for him in assessing his condition and doing what I can to halt any further progression." There is a faint smile on his lips as the Autobot commander brings up Solus. "Yes, she was very special, to all of us."